the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonata Dusk
Sonata Dusk is one of the main antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a backup singer in her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Bio The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata, appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists. In the film, Sonata and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons, and Sonata briefly argues with Aria Blaze. She and the Dazzlings later convince the students with their music to turn the friendly Mane Event into Battle of the Bands. Sonata and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. Sonata and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, they are unable to even sing and re-cast their spell. Their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace as the enraged students booed and pelted them with fruits and vegetables. But then in " " Personality She is shown to be somewhat air-headed, distracted, ditzy and carefree - she is clearly a follower with absolutely no capacity for leadership. Some examples of her shortcomings include: not picking up on Adagio Dazzle's sarcasm when she says she "loves" the human world, speaking candidly with Sunset Shimmer about her friends' true nature (nearly blowing their cover) and showing herself to be more focused on getting lunch than on their plans. She tends to forget the group's main objectives, perhaps hinting she is not as obsessed with power as Adagio and Aria are. She frequently argues with Aria Blaze over trivial matters. Nevertheless, she still shows a noteworthy level of cruelty, as she appears to take pleasure in belittling Sunset Shimmer and as she never seems to be bothered or at least show remorse when it comes to putting Adagio's evil plans into action. Plus, she acts more evil and serious during the final battle of the film. Physical Appearance In Equestria, the sirens' appearance is similar to that of a dragon, pony, and sea creature hybrid. In the human world, the Dazzlings are shown to possess translucent wings in their anthro forms, unlike their true forms. Their siren forms are summoned as astral projections from their pendants and used to weaken the Rainbooms. Aside from flashbacks, Sonata's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Main Weaponry *Luger P08 "Artillery" Pistol *Red Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Singing: Corruption: Force skills: Lightsaber combat: Marksmanship: Trivia *Sonata Dusk will become the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Hiatt Grey's engines, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana's enemy in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Gallery Sonata with her Luger.png|Sonata Dusk (with her pistol) Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Sirens Category:Hippocampuses Category:Humans Category:Master Manipulators Category:Cheaters Category:Liars Category:Brainwashers Category:Comic Relief Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Idiots Category:Not too Intelligent Category:Arrogant characters Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Tricksters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Demons Category:Brutes Category:Barbarians Category:Sadistic Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Assassians Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Gunners Category:The Chicken Empire Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Villains who Died with Honor